This invention relates to a target device, operable with a basketball goal, for improving the shooting accuracy of a basketball player.
Various training devices have been designed in an attempt to improve the shooting accuracy of a basketball player. Such devices include the attachment of a rigid arcuate member to the basketball rim which defines an upwardly extending semi-elliptical area above the rim and a target area for the shooter. Shooting the ball through this target area is said to improve the shooting accuracy of the player.
Another training device utilizes a target in the form of a brightly colored ball which extends to a position substantially immediately below the rim. The shooter attempts to hit the target with the basketball which is said to improve shooting accuracy.
Although assumably effective in their operation, I have found it advantageous to present a target above the rim which presents a clearly visible aiming point to the player. A target positioned below the rim or immediately adjacent thereto cannot be easily seen by the player as the rim and/or net obscure the same. Also, placement of the target below the rim allows the player to sink the ball through the goal without properly hitting the target device. Thus, no positive feedback flows to the shooter which diminishes the efficacy of the training apparatus.
In response thereto, I provide a basketball practice apparatus, particularly designed for free-throw shooting but not limited thereto, which releasably mounts a target above the rim and in alignment with the vertical centerline normally passing through the horizontal plane of the rim. The target, in the form of a brightly colored ball or the like, is positioned by a boom along the extent of the centerline so as to lie adjacent the end of a desired curvilinear path of a shot basketball between the shooter and the goal. This path corresponds to a preferred arch of the ball which increases the probability of the shot ball passing through the underlying goal. The target yields to ball contact only when the basketball approaches the target from antecedent points along this curvilinear path. This desired contact pivots the boom and target out of the desired path which allows the ball to pass through the underlying goal. Thus, positive feedback flows to the shooter only when the proper basketball/target contact is achieved. The boom is spring biased which returns the target to its initial aiming point mode awaiting the player's next shot. Proper, consistent usage of my target practice apparatus improves shooting accuracy and it is posited that after consistent usage an illusion of the target ball may appear to the shooter without the target practice apparatus in place. My preferred embodiment is particularly designed for use as a free-throw training device but need not be limited thereto.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a basketball practice apparatus for improving shooting accuracy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a basketball practice apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a target device above the rim of the basketball goal to present an unobscured aiming point to the shooter.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a basketball practice apparatus, as aforesaid, having the target aligned with and along the extent of the vertical centerline of the plane of the rim to present an aiming point along a desired curvilinear path of the ball between the shooter and the goal.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a basketball practice apparatus, as aforesaid, which impedes the passage of a ball through the goal if shot through a path other than a desired curvilinear path.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a basketball practice apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein said target is yieldably responsive to a basketball properly traveling through said desired curvilinear path to allow passage of the ball through the goal.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a target practice apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the target is vertically adjustable so as to adjust the "arch" of the desired curvilinear path.
A further object of this invention is to provide a target practice apparatus, as aforesaid, which is releasably mounted to the basketball goal.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.